This invention relates to an electrophotographing device in which one copying operation is carried out by allowing a photo-sensitive member to make two revolutions.
In a conventional electrophotographing device having a drum-shaped or belt-shaped photo-sensitive member, a charging unit, an exposing unit, a developing unit, a transferring unit, a discharging unit, a cleaning unit and a fatigue recovering unit are arranged around the photo-sensitive member in the stated order. While the photo-sensitive member makes one revolution, these units carry out charging, exposing, developing, transferring, discharging, cleaning and fatigue-recovering, to achieve one copying operation.
However, the conventional electrophotographing device is typically large and expensive to manufacture because it requires a plurality of charging units for charging, transferring, auxiliary-cleaning and sheet-peeling.